


Better This Way

by mistysinkat



Series: Meria Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistysinkat/pseuds/mistysinkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble of Crestwood from Solas's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better This Way

“It’s better this way,” he thought as he walked away from the moonlit grotto, leaving her alone in the dark.

He didn’t turn when he heard her sorrow and confusion rising into the warm night air. As she crumbled to the ground behind him, his stride remained the same as it ever was - calm and purposeful. There was no hitch in his gait, no hint of hesitation, even when she called out that she loved him. Even when she called him vhenan. Even when, finally angry, she called him cruel and cold as the stone.

Her words were daggers, but he pressed on. He needed her to believe he was confident in his choice - he couldn’t let her see the weakness in his resolve. Couldn’t let her see the loneliness that already washed over him. Couldn’t let her see his face twisted with the bitterness of regret. Couldn’t let her see the tears that burned down his cheeks.

She couldn’t see that, even now, he was just a breath away from turning around and showering her with kisses and apologies and the truth.

_The truth._

“No,” he thinks again, “It is better this way.”

Tears fall as two hearts ache for one another, but still his steps carry him away from her into the darkness.


End file.
